1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a locking element adjustment system for cycle shoes.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Cycle shoes, which are used particularly in connection with pedals of mountain bikes, racing bikes and triathlon bikes, are provided with a fastening system for fastening the shoe to the pedal, particularly by click-on attachment. A known click-on system for use especially in mountain bike shoes comes from Shimano Inc. and is marketed under the tradename SPD.
The locking elements for connection to the sole of the cycle shoe, which are often referred to as cleats, have to be adjusted as precisely as possible. Connection of the locking elements is usually performed with the aid of two screws. The screws will be inserted through longitudinal holes provided in the sole of the shoe and will engage a threaded plate provided on the inner side of the shoe. Because of the provision of longitudinal holes in the sole of the shoe that are oriented in the longitudinal direction of the shoe, the locking elements can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction. Also the locking element itself comprises openings, again formed as longitudinal holes, in the region where the screws are passed through and the screw heads are received. The orientation of these longitudinal holes extends transversely to the longitudinal direction of the shoe. This makes it possible to displace or adjust the locking element laterally in relation to the shoe.
In practice, obtaining a precise adjustment of the locking elements on the cycle shoe is difficult and is based substantially on “trial and error”. Measuring or defining the precise position will not be possible. Consequently, in many cases, frequent readjustment steps will be required until finding a position of the locking element that is agreeable to the user. Misadjustment of the locking element may result in knee problems and may even cause lasting damage in the knee joint.
The positions of the locking elements on both shoes should be identical to the largest possible extent. According to the present practice to achieve this condition, the user will observe the shoes from below and will adjust the position of the locking elements by eye. Frequently, this approach will lead to misadjustment because the sole of the shoe often happens to be laterally offset relative to the upper. As a result, even a perfectly identical positioning of the locking elements on the soles of the shoes cannot guarantee that the locking element will be arranged in the same position relative to the user's foot.
When arranging the cleats, it is also to be considered that the shoe should not touch the pedal crank during the pedal-pushing movement. Particularly during readjustment of an angled position, e.g. when the heel is turned inward, the heel or the ankle may touch the pedal crank. This will entail the necessity to alter the lateral position of the locking element. The resultant process is not only bothersome but will often cause an unintended change of position, particularly also in the longitudinal direction.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a locking element adjustment system for cycle shoes which makes it possible to adjust the locking elements for cycle shoes in a simple manner.